Konoha's Ninja Meister
by metallurker
Summary: Taken by Shinigami-Sama at birth and raised in Death City. Naruto grew up to be a great meister with Tsubaki at his side he is going to take the ninja world by storm
1. The Birth of a Legend

Hello everyone how's things. I know people are waiting on the next chapter of my Kenichi/Naruto story but I have come to a large road block called writers block. I am hoping that writing a short little prologue for one of those blasted plot bunnies in my head will act as the C-4 to my writers block. This is a rarity; a Soul Eater/Naruto crossover that focuses on the Naruto world. Everything will be explained as we go along, so come on everyone follow my scrambled mind as I start this.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Naruto and Soul Eater and all related characters belong to their respective owners. In short I don't own shit.

* * *

**Konoha's Ninja Meister**

**Chapter 1: The birth of a Legend**

October 10th

His chakra exhausted and life extinguished, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage fell over dead with the hovering form of the Shinigami behind him. By giving his own soul to the Shinigami Minato managed to seal the mighty Kyuubi into his own son to the save the village of Konoha. The Shinigami appeared to be a black humanoid shaped black mass wearing a cloak and a fearsome skull mask (Think old Shinigami from 800 years ago). With gentleness unexpected of his massive form and fearsome reputation of the god of death; he cradled the crying baby in his arms as he floated down to the shocked form of the Sandaime Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen many things in his long life time, but what he saw before him left him speechless. Before him was the Shinigami himself in his full glory cradling a crying child. He felt the eyes of Death on him as a rough but calm voice rang out from the masked god.

"**Tell me, the child. What is his name?"** It took Hiruzen a moment to gather his thoughts, it's not often one speaks with Death itself. "His name is Naruto Namikaze; though I plan to give him his deceased mother's name, Uzumaki, to protect him from the enemies of his father."

"**That will not be necessary. I will be taking the child with me."** Before Hiruzen could interrupt he continued. **"By being in my presence the seal will continue to strengthen ensuring the beast stays under lock and key. Also this will allow the boy to grow strong away from the possible hate of the village; you know the lives of a Jinchuuriki are never easy."** Hiruzen could not argue with the divine being and gave a sigh of defeat "I have one request Shinigami-Sama; when the boy reaches the age of 16 give him the option to return to the village of his birth and see what his father gave his life for."

"**I suppose, 16 years will give the seal plenty time to strengthen and the boy time to grow strong. He will be offered the chance to return and I will have someone teach him the ninja arts as well." **A massive ornate mirror rose from the ground. **"I have wasted enough time here Hiruzen we will be in touch." **With that the god of death walked through the mirror which then faded away into nothingness, leaving behind a stunned Hokage to explain what had happened to two very irate looking god-parents and sannin that were approaching him.

* * *

Shinigami was back within the deathroom back in his more child friendly appearance still cradling the now sleeping Naruto. He looked at the child seeing his soul was already larger than most and his soul's wavelength appeared very flexible. He spoke to himself in his more playful sounding voice. "He is destined for great things, He will become strong, very strong."

* * *

**16 years later deserts of Wind Country**

**-Insert music 'Ain't any Rest for the Wicked' by Cage the Elephant, don't own-**

Speeding across the desert is a light tan hovering scooter with two people riding it shooting up a rather impressive rooster-tail of sand.

The driver is a tanned teenager roughly 5' 11" tall, with a mane of spikey blond hair that went roughly mid-way down his back, his bangs held back by a pair of black goggles with blue lenses. His face is slightly angular with the faintest trace of baby fat remaining from his youth, and a set of three whisker-like lines on each cheek. He wore a simple black t-shirt with a red spiral on the back and a pair of metal bracers on his forearms. He had on a pair of urban camouflage cargo pants and a pair of combat boots.

His passenger is a teenaged girl with a healthy light complexion standing a little less than 5' 10" tall. Her black hair tied back in a long ponytail that almost went all the way to her ankles, with two neat thin bangs framing her face. She wore a sleeveless tan dress that went all the way to her calves with a split on the right side at roughly waist level, on the right side of her chest was a red spiral matching the one on the drivers back. She was also wearing a loose black neck warmer and a black stocking on her right leg and a pair of black arm warmers. Her mid-calf height boots were black in color. (Basically she's wearing the same outfit as in the beginning of Soul Eater with a slightly different color scheme.)

Tapping the driver on the shoulder to get his attention she spoke "Naruto about how far from Konoha are we I don't think Shinigami-Sama was that far off."

The now name Naruto just gave her a shrug. "I'm not too sure myself Tsubaki-Chan, last time I checked the map it looked like a day or two off. Good thing we left early and brought plenty of supplies." Reassuring her with his usual foxy grin, he continued. "We'll get there with plenty time to spare don't worry about it."

Content with his answer Tsubaki relaxed, as much as she could on the scooter in just watched as the sands raced by, taking the pair off towards new careers as ninjas of Konoha.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Well what do you guys think? There is no Black Star in this story Naruto filled in for him, how this changed the story will be revealed occasionally through flashbacks. If this gets enough I might continue it, right now it's helping to blast away my writers block. Please leave a review I feel like this is better written so far then my other story, sadly enough. I just need some feedback it's much appreciated. See ya.


	2. The Arrival of the Meister

Hello everyone I broke my writer's block…. for the wrong blasted story. Now ideas for this story are flowing into my head and the kenichi story is coming up dry. I failed EPICLY…. But on the upside this story seems to be flowing more naturally then the other one. Path of the Neo Sennin isn't dead it's just on the side of the road with an empty gas tank.

**Disclaimer:** Just like my other story. Really? I Am not typing it again refer back to chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival of the Meister**

We find ourselves at the main gates into Konohagakure no Sato. Once again we find Kotetsu and Izumo, often called the eternal chunin, slacking… I mean on guard duty. They soon find their relaxation time interrupted by a growing humming sound. Izumo could only blink as a strange tanned contraption was hurtling towards the gates. Just as the contraption reached him he found his voice "Hold on! Stop!"

About 25 feet past him the craft came to a stop before slowly backing up to him; the blonde driver giving him a sheepish smile, looking rather apologetic. "Sorry about that didn't realize we had to check in." The cute girl on the back gave a small bow "We are very sorry"

Seeing the sincerity Izumo relaxed a just waved it off "It's alright now can I see some papers and you can be on your way." The girl on the back started digging through one of the bags on the back of the craft before pulling out a scroll. With a raised eyebrow Izumo unrolled the scroll his eyes widening slightly at the Hokage's official seal. The driver spoke up "As you can see chunin-san we have an appointment with the Hokage." Nodding Izumo handed back the scroll. "The names Izumo, alright then if you are looking for the Hokage Tower, just head straight you can't miss it. It's the big tower with the symbol for fire on it."

"Alright thanks Izumo-san. Hey do you mind if we store our scooter behind the guard post; we kinda want to walk from here." With a shrug Izumo nodded "I don't see why not…" Realizing the problem the driver spoke up "Oh sorry name's Naruto and she's Tsubaki." With a nod Izumo led them behind the shed where Naruto locked up the scooter to a drain pipe before heading off into the village.

Returning to the guard post Izumo could only sweat drop. His partner Kotetsu had slept through the whole exchange.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi could only let out a sigh as he looked at the stack of paperwork that his secretary had just dropped onto his desk. He wished silently, not for the first time, that someone could step up and show the skills needed to take the hat that he had received from his successor. Looking at the date on his calendar he felt a small smile work his way across his face. Today was the day that he would finally get to meet Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his partner Tsubaki. He could still remember the rather…. interesting meeting he had had with Shinigami-Sama 6 years ago.

_Flashback_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi was interrupted from his paperwork by a knock on his door; he didn't have a meeting scheduled today, however it would serve as a good distraction from his paperwork. "Come in" the door opened to reveal a rather tall man with a mop of red hair, wearing a black suit and an olive green undershirt with an odd cross-shaped tie. "You are the Sandaime Hokage correct?" the red headed man asked. "Yes now do have a reason for being here or will I need to have you removed?" Sarutobi replied with a darker edge developing towards the end. "Now now Hokage-Sama there's no need for that. I am simply a messenger for Shinigami-Sama, bringing news about young Naruto-kun." That almost caused the old Hokage's pipe to drop right from his mouth, only 4 people knew of Naruto's fate; his two loyal students, himself and the death god himself. With a quick gesture he dismissed his ANBU guards then went through a series of hand seals before the walls glowed a faint blue. "Now that we won't be overheard what news do you have for me…" _

"_The name is Spirit and as for Naruto well it's best if you saw for yourself." Walking over to a mirror on the wall the redhead breathed on the mirror fogging it before he wrote something in the fog. The mirror took on the appearance of an out of focus TV before it focused on a rather odd face. "Hey what's up?" A rather childish voice spoke through the mirror. Resisting the urge to sweat drop Hiruzen ask with an irritated tone "And who exactly are you?" The masked figure seemed to freeze for a moment before what could only be called a Eureka look flashed across the masked figure. "My apologies Hiruzen I forgot how different my appearance is now a days; I am the Shinigami I have a different mask I wear around the children my old mask can be frightening." There was the sound of a scuffle off screen. "And this little ball of energy here is young Naruto-kun." Hiruzen had to fight back a snicker at the scene; Naruto was being held towards the mirror like a cat being held by the scruff of his neck, his whiskered cheeks only adding to the image._

_Naruto was about 4' 8" with a rather thin build with a bit of muscle tone developing and a mop of blond hair on his head. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, tan cargo pants and black sandals. After a moment Naruto managed to free himself from the Shinigami's grip before speaking up "Geez Shini-Sama you have to hold on so tight. Who's the old geezer with Ero-baka on the other end of the mirror?" With a massive sweat drop Hiruzen decided to introduce himself. "Well Naruto-kun I am Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, I retook the position following your father's death." Naruto just stood there for a second looking deep in thought before speaking "Alright then nice to meetcha Oji-san, Shini-Sama can I go back out to train with Tsubaki-chan?" Sweat dropping for a moment Shinigami made a shooing motion with one of his massive hands. "Yes Naruto-kun you go right on ahead."_

_Once Naruto was out of sight Shinigami could only sigh slouching a bit. "The boy, as you can see, is healthy as can be. The only problem is the boy's unnatural stamina; it makes it difficult for him to focus on the non-physical aspects of his training at the DWMA." Speaking up Hiruzen asked "The DWMA? What is that?" "The Demon Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short is a school I opened around 800 years ago to teach Weapon/Meister pairs how to combat evil souls known as Kishen Eggs. Naruto-kun is a very promising meister in training." Hiruzen asked again "What is a weapon as you called them? You speak as if they are sentient weapons." It was Spirit who spoke up next "While different the concept is similar, observe." Before he began to glow before in a flash he transformed it his weapon form; a scythe with a cross-like handle. At that moment Hiruzen's pipe fell to the floor along with his jaw. _

"_As you can see Hokage-Sama weapons like Spirit here can transform their bodies it a weapon form which can then be wielded by meisters like Naruto-kun. Now of course it is far more complex than that but you get the general gist of things." The aged Hokage could only nod dumbly. "Now before we end this I find it pertinent to have a permanent link to your office since we will obviously need to speak again later." Spirit transformed back into human form and took out a small mirror decorated with cartoonish skulls on the frame and placed it on the desk. "Now then that mirror will act as a receiver to me so that I can open up a communication link with you. With that I must be going, things don't run themselves; do they Hokage-Sama?" With that the mirror returned to normal. Spirit spoke breaking the awkward silence "It has been a pleasure meeting you Hokage-Sama but I must be going as well." With that Hiruzen waved him out before digging deep into his desk and finding a rather large bottle of alcohol and taking a large swig. Why couldn't things be easy?"_

_End Flashback_

He was knocked from his memories by a knock at the door. Calling the guest in the old Hokage could only stare at what could pass as a carbon copy of his successor, and what had to be one of the most beautiful young women he had ever seen. The Minato look alike spoke first "Meister Namikaze Naruto and demon shadow weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa reporting for duty Oji-Sama." Naruto gave a megawatt grin and a smart salute and Tsubaki gave a deep bow.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Well what do you think? I tried to add some Soul eater style humor to the story in the flash back and I know I am evil ending the chapter that way but I can't help it. Also check on my profile there is a poll up for my Path of the Neo Sennin story hoping some activity will help the other story along.


	3. Introductions and Explanations

Hello everyone, I am back after my 21st birthday binge and my finals amongst other things I needed to take care of and I finally have time to write something. Everyone should note that I pushed back the graduation age because 13 year old killers seem a little off to me.

**Disclaimer:** Just like my other story. Really? I Am not typing it again refer back to chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Introductions and explanations  
**

Hiruzen had to resist rubbing his eyes for a moment, Shinigami-Sama had been keeping him posted about Naruto and while he was told Naruto had a resemblance to his father, seeing it was another thing entirely. While the shape of his eyes came from his mother Kushina; the rest of his appearance right, down to the piercing blue eyes was a dead ringer for Minato. Had he not known better he would have sworn Minato had returned from the dead.

Naruto's voice snapped from his stupor, "Oi! Oji-Sama you awake in there?" Quickly returning to his senses Hiruzen let a small smile settle on his face. "Hai Naruto-kun, I was just marveling at your appearance, you look so much like your father." He said with a warm smile. At that Naruto's face-splitting grin slipped into a small smile, "Yeah I can see the resemblance." He commented nodding towards the picture of the Fouth Hokage on the wall.

Tsubaki decided to interrupt at this moment with a small cough, calling attention to herself. "As much as we all enjoy reminiscing Naruto-kun we have business to attend to, we have to contact Shinigami-Sama." She said in a quiet tone. Naruto turned to her with a grateful smile on his face, "Thanks for keeping me on track Tsubaki-chan." He took the receiver mirror from the bookshelf and breathed on it, offhandedly saying. "42-42-564, whenever youwant to knock on Death's door." As usual the mirror took on the appearance of an out of focus TV before focusing on the Shinigami. "Hey what's up?" Came the usual childish voice of the Lord of Death over the connection. "Oh Naruto-kun, I trust you made it to Konoha in good time?"

"Yo! Shini-Sama we landed a little bit of course, somewhere in Wind Country luckily we managed to get here on time, and we are meeting with the Third Hokage right now." He said while turning the mirror to face Hiruzen. "It is good to see you again Hiruzen it's been a while. Now onto business; we discussed Naruto becoming a ninja of Konoha. I have no problem with that, with the fall of Asura we can spare him here at Shibushin. In the end while Naruto is stronger than most genin he lacks experience fighting chakra users and command experience." Hiruzen was silent for a moment before he spoke "It would be best to test against one of the jounin to access his ability. I will set up the test for tomorrow, while the genin exams are taking place in the meantime." Shinigami-Sama decided to chime in at that point "Naruto, during your test don't use soul resonance beyond the first form the higher forms are for combat only." Naruto only gave a nod in response. The Hokage paged his secretary. "Emika please send for Kakashi tell him it is an S-class matter."

"Now onto other matters," Hiruzen stated as he pulled out a large envelope. "This holds several important documents proving your lineage which will need to be presented to the council, and the keys to your father's home. It is also locked with a blood seal keyed into you blood, I will have someone escort there shortly." At that there was a knock on the door and the entrance of one Hatake Kakashi in "business mode"; his usual slouch absent, his visible eye slightly sharper and harder than normal, and a certain orange book nowhere to be found. "Jounin Hatake Kakashi reporting as requested Hokage-Sama." He spoke in a firm even tone. "At ease Kakashi I have a few people I would like you to meet. This young lady is Nakatsukasa Tsubaki and this young man is Naruto Namikaze." At that Kakashi's visible eye widened and did a quick double then triple take from Naruto to the painting of the Fourth on the wall. "Yes Kakashi he is who you think he is, he was raised away from the village in secret for his protection, and is now ready to come into the light." Hiruzen had a small smile as he spun the cover story he had come up with; he couldn't very well tell the council that the boy was taken in by THE Shinigami himself, who was still silently observing the meeting from the mirror. He spoke again "Tomorrow you will be testing him at training ground 3 at 1000 hours to see where we will be placing him in the ninja ranks, do not be late or will have your head. For now however I need you to escort him to his father's home." He quickly dismissed the three a turned to face the death god a serious on his face. "Now onto serious matters, what of the Kyuubi; how is the seal holding up? and has he had contact with the beast?" The Shinigami nodded and was silent for a moment before he spoke. "The seal, thanks to my presence and the nature of the seal, is stronger than ever and as for contact with the beast it has made contact several times, mostly in combat. The Kyuubi may seem like a simple beast but it is not, I have entered Naruto's mindscape myself to converse with the beast. Imagine my surprise when I end up having a conversation with it, it is very observant and wise, it knows that his fate and Naruto-kun's are linked and has agreed to help the boy in combat. It also knows that should it try to escape it will likely die." A very serious expression appeared on the death god's face. "The beast has also informed me about several facts concerning his attack on Konoha. He states that the attack was not entirely of its own free will. When inquired further the Kyuubi refused to say more only that when it believes Naruto is ready all will be explained."

With that the Shinigami excused himself leaving Hiruzen to his thoughts and his pipe. As much as he wanted to dwell on the insights he gained from Shinigami-Sama he had work to do. He had a council meeting to schedule and two soon to be happy godparents to notify.

* * *

Out on the streets of Konoha we find the trio of Kakashi, Naruto and Tsubaki walking towards the clan district making small talk, mostly Naruto asking Kakashi about his father, and Tsubaki listening in. Kakashi joking inquired about Naruto and Tsubaki's relation to each other, he was surprised to get a blush from Tsubaki and A huge grin from Naruto. "Oh me and Tsubaki-chan, she's my girlfriend and my weapon partner." He said jovially throwing his arm over the shoulders of a blushing Tsubaki. Kakashi could only look at his sensei's son with a hint of jelousy and a touch of pride, he simply gave then an eye smile and a quick congratulations before a question popped into his head. "What was the second thing you said Naruto something about a weapon partner." Realizing his slip Naruto just gave a nonchalant answer. "It's nothing important Kakashi-san you find out about it tomorrow." With that they continued in relative silence to the Namikaze house, and to prepare for the next day

* * *

_The next Day- Training ground 3 1000 hours_

We find Naruto and Tsubaki standing across the training field from Kakashi who was now reading his book, with the Third and a select group of ninjas to observe the test standing on the sidelines. The group consisted of Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Shinarui Genma, and the one ANBU of the group Uzuki Yugao in full ANBU gear, all to grade Naruto's performance. Kakashi decided to get the match started and put away his book. "Alright let's get this started, if you could have your girlfriend step off to the side Naruto we can begin.

Naruto slid into a loose horse stance and his carefree expression melted into a calm serene look with a small smile slipping onto his face. "That won't be need Kakashi-san, as I said yesterday," Everyone watched in awe as Tsubaki began to glow and went into the air before landing in Naruto's waiting hands taking for of a set of short chain scythes. "She's my partner." With that Naruto launched himself towards Kakashi.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Yeah I know evil cliffhanger so hang me. I am considering changing the names of the resonance move maybe instead of Shadow Star maybe make it Shadow Spiral considering that the name of the moves seemed to influenced by the wielder. But I'm not sure as always review and I am still working on Path of the Neo Sannin it's just coming slower.


	4. The Placement Test

Sup Everybody, this is going to be my first attempt at a real fight scene so don't expect greatness.

**Disclaimer:** Just like my other story. Really? I Am not typing it again refer back to chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Placement Test**

_Last time_

_Naruto slid into a loose horse stance and his carefree expression melted into a calm serene look with a small smile slipping onto his face. "That won't be needed Kakashi-san, as I said yesterday," Everyone watched in awe as Tsubaki began to glow and went into the air before landing in Naruto's waiting hands taking for of a set of short chain scythes. "She's my partner." With that Naruto launched himself towards Kakashi._

* * *

A stunned Kakashi found himself dodging a double slash aimed at his chest, jumping back and pulling out a set of kunai he settled into a defensive stance. "I must say Naruto your girlfriend has quite the surprising ability, but isn't this a test of your ability?" Kakashi asked. Naruto only gave a slight smirk as he began spinning the right scythe off to his side. "As I said before, she is my partner, in combat we are one. The Hokage is well aware of this. Quiet simply, you fight one of us, you fight both of us." At that he launched both scythe's at Kakashi right after the other, one aimed for his side which Kakashi deflected with one of his kunai before ducking to dodge the second scythe thrown right at his face. Kakashi only had a moment to block Naruto's flying kick before they both began trading blows with their respective blades.

The exchange last a good minute or so before Kakashi felt a build-up of energy coming not from Naruto, but from Tsubaki. A cry of "Tsubaki smoke bomb" was all the warning anyone got before the entire field was bathed in a thick cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Kakashi found himself surrounded by twenty identical Narutos all wielding a new weapon, a rather nicely crafted tanto. "I must say Naruto, I'm impressed making this many Kage Bushin is quite a feat." Kakashi was hoping to trick the real Naruto into speaking. His only response was the squad of blondes launching a full out assault on Kakashi. While they had numbers on their side the clones were fragile and were quickly cut down, leaving only the original and Kakashi locked in a deadlock. Kakashi while confident couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. His only warning was a small smirk on "Naruto's" face and a feminine whisper of "Dummy star" before "Naruto" seemed to dissolve into petals to reveal it was Tsubaki who Kakashi was fighting. At the same time Kakashi also felt a hand being laid on his back. Being unable to move without opening up himself to Tsubaki, he had no choice to take the blow. With a cry of "Soul Menace" Naruto's hands were bathed in what looked like electrical discharge and Kakashi was painfully launched across the field before he was engulfed in smoke revealing a splintered log in his place.

If Naruto was frustrated he didn't show it. Having Tsubaki return to her chain scythe form Naruto fell into a ready stance and closed his eyes in concentration. Less than a minute later his eyes snapped open and he leaped across the training field while the earth where he was once standing erupted to reveal Kakashi. They both squared off in silence for a moment before Kakashi broke the silence. "That was a very good move Naruto I see now that I will have to take this seriously from here on out." Kakashi stated as he pulled up his headband revealing his lazily spinning Sharingan eye, before flashing through hand seals. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." He called launching a salvo of decent sized fireballs at Naruto who dove and rolled to get away, before launching himself at Kakashi from bombarding him with ninjutsu. However all didn't go as planned as the precognition Kakashi received from the Sharingan quickly led to Naruto getting overwhelmed and forced him to break away. "Damn" was all he could say, his father's student was a lot tougher than his usual sparring partner Mifune. "Let's step it up a level Tsubaki, Yoto mode." At that the chain scythe shifted into the form of a standard black katana; however the weapon was anything but normal. The blade seemed to be so dark it seemed to simply absorb the surrounding light, and a dark unnatural lightning seemed to dance along the blade. Also a set of tribal looking markings seemed to spread all over Naruto's body. "Now Tsubaki, Soul Resonance!" Naruto cried out. The area surrounding Naruto was bathed in a mix of both the black and yellow energy arcing all around him.

* * *

"Dad what kind of technique is this?" a stunned Asuma asked his father. "This is the first time I've seen it but from what his trainer told me this should be impressive. It is a technique called Soul Resonance and from how it was explained to me it requires both Naruto and Tsubaki to have their energy in sync, before Naruto sends his own energy through Tsubaki amplifying it to an amount greater than the sum of it's parts. The abilities used through this technique vary from person to person but the basic process is the same."

The assembled audience just stood in silent awe as the energy released by the pair grew stronger.

* * *

"Spiralling Shadow!" Shouted the combined voices of Naruto and Tsubaki as Naruto's shadow seemed to come to life shaping its self until it seemed to be a single long whip like appendage. The appendage proved to be very dangerous as it whipped against the ground once ripping out a sizeable chunk of earth in the process. Once again Naruto leapt in to engage Kakashi in close-combat.

Kakashi soon found out in addition to granting Naruto a very quick and dangerous extra angle of attack, the technique also increased Naruto's speed evening out the fight once again. While not as forceful as Naruto's blows; his "shadow's" strikes were quick and rapid leaving Kakashi sporting a good deal of small cuts along his arms. Naruto wasn't fairing to well himself; Kakashi's counter strikes were brutal, Naruto was pretty sure that he had received a few broken ribs and would be sporting some very impressive bruises tomorrow. He decided it was time to end this, and broke off from Kakashi landing in a much wider stance than before panting slightly from the strain of using soul resonance.

"This is it Kakashi." He stated catching Kakashi's attention "I have one last technique that I can use without potentially killing you." At that his and Tsubaki's energy began climbing one last time. "Prepare yourself Kakashi, Soul Resonance!" As the katana he was holding changed into a menacing blade he held in a reverse grip. It was the same length however it was much thicker and featured three menacing spikes and seemed to be connected by a black chain made of Naruto's own shadow, which coiled around him a small distance away from his body.

"Spiralling Shadow: First Form- Chain of Blackness, the form of power." Naruto stated before he charged Kakashi one last time. While not as fast as the previous form, blocking Naruto's blows was no longer an option. When Kakashi first tried to block the menacing blade with a chakra infused kunai he found himself defenseless as the kunai shattered in his hand. In addition to the increased power the chain around his body acted like a shield deflecting blows and even attempting to ensnare Kakashi a few times.

Once again they broke apart both panting. Naruto stumbled back onto his back and Tsubaki reverted back to human form while Kakashi stayed on his feet a covered his Sharingan. Applause rang out from the watching crowd while Tsubaki helped Naruto into a sitting position against a tree. The Hokage was the first to speak, "Very well done Naruto certainly an impressive bout. Now I have already made up my mind however I want everyone's opinion on the bout."

Asuma was the first to speak. "The gakis are good; their teamwork is excellent and their tactics, from what I saw were very impressive." Kurenai spoke next "I have to say their use of illusion techniques was solid, I take it they know the release techniques?" She received a small nod from Tsubaki as an answer. Next was Genma "Impressive use of Kage Bushin. I can tell you guys are more close-combat oriented, but do you know any more ninjutsu?" Tsubaki gave a small nod before answering. "Hai, we both know the Kage Shuriken and Kunai Jutsu's, Henge, Kawamiri and we both know a solid clone; we both lack elemental techniques." Genma just gave a nod in response. Yugao just gave a shake of her head. "I have nothing to add that hasn't been already said." Kakashi just gave a short concise answer of "Solid jonin." The aged Hokage gave a quick nod of agreement before speaking. "My thoughts exactly, however Naruto lacks command experience and a suitable jutsu repertoire for full jonin. Therefore it is with great pleasure that I give you two the rank of tokubetsu jonin." Naruto accepted the vest and just gave a small smile and a thank you before walking off to go pass out at the Namikaze house.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Well my first real fight scene. What do you guys think like it hate it. I tried my hardest so please review, feedback helps me write better. Also people have been asking about other people from the Soul Eater world coming to the Elemental Nation, I may have two or three people cross over who they are you guys can guess, but I may try to keep the cross over to a minimum it's still up in the air.

Metallurker passing out, good night.


	5. Settling in and Emergancy Back-up

Hello everyone how's things sorry for the long wait. I am finally able to write again, my summer job at the beach is done with so I have time to focus on writing (Also as a side note I now have the ultimate farmer's tan). From what I gathered most people seemed to like my first fight scene, at least the chapter as a whole. Short time skip here I plan to have Naruto and Tsubaki working with all of the rookies including team Gai before the Chunin exams, which since there is no set time for them to occur it will be 6-7 months after the rookies graduate.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Naruto and Soul Eater and all related characters belong to their respective owners. In short I don't own shit.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Settling in and Emergency Back Up**

It had been a month since Naruto's placement exam. Most of that month had been spent getting acclimated to the village and settling into his father's home. With some help from Kakashi they had managed to tested their affinities; with Naruto showing a dual affinity for wind and lightning and Tsubaki with a water affinity with signs of a second affinity that couldn't be determined at the time. They both had learned a few elemental jutsu and got the basics on training each affinity, in addition to learning the Shunshin.

Today however Naruto could be found meditating with Tsubaki's Yoto form across his lap in a clearing in the woods of the heavily sealed training ground 18. Seals that were mainly to stop every ninja in the village from feeling the varying levels of energy Tsubaki and him were putting out. His meditation was anything but peaceful; sweat could be seen coming down his occasionally twitching face which was scrunched up in concentration. Bolts of black and yellow energy crackled off of his form like lightning, lashing out scarring the clearing around him. A deep orange energy could also be seen on occasion, which seemed to attempt to rein in the other energies. Naruto was struggling with the energy put out by the The Will of Nakatsukasa through Tsubaki.

While far more cooperative than the blasted fox bound to his soul; the deer entity attached to Tsubaki through The Uncanny Sword was insistent on Naruto proving his worth. While not anywhere near as hazardous to his health as the Kyuubi's chakra, channeling the energy of the deer spirit could exhaust him without proper training in regulating the energy output without Tsubaki's help. They also hoped to eventually be able to use some of their more powerful abilities without tapping into the madness that the Kyuubi gave of as a catalyst.

His meditation was interrupted when he felt the presence of someone entering the training ground. He cracked an eye to see the ANBU from his test, Neko, if he remembered correctly standing at the edge of the clearing just outside the circle of destruction around him. He quickly cut the flow of energy and stood as Tsubaki changed into human form at his side. They both gave a short bow before Naruto spoke up. "Can we help you Neko-san?" He asked the spaced out ANBU operative.

Neko seemed to snap out of her trance, she was still a little shaken up from the sheer amount of energy the pair was putting out. "Yes Namikaze-san, Hokage-sama needs to see the both of you immediately." She said before she disappeared in a swirl of Shunshin, followed shortly by Naruto and Tsubaki.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi could only frown as he sat behind his desk reading the scroll in his hand. The message, delivered by Kakashi's summon Pakkun, was a request for orders from Team 7. A standard C-rank escort mission to Wave country from a man named Tazuna had turned into a borderline A-rank mission with the appearance of the demon brothers. They were known associates of Zabuza Momochi, which raised the danger significantly. While outside the scope of the original mission Team 7 had requested permission to continue the mission. He had to agree that the situation in Wave was horrendous and this Gato character could not be allowed free reign any longer. While confident of Kakashi's skills, he was concerned about the safety of the young genin, and was sending reinforcements.

There was a series of knocks on his door before Neko let herself in, "Namikaze-san and Nakatsukasa-san as requested Hokage-sama." Before retaking her position outside the door. Naruto and Tsubaki stepped into the office and gave a short bow as Sarutobi took in their appearance. They both had a slight change in attire since arriving in the village. Naruto had replaced his goggles with his Hitai-ate on a black cloth, and a ninja tool pouch on each thigh. Tsubaki also had a set of weapon pouches on her thighs, her Hitai-ate as a belt on her waist, and standard medic kit on her back. She was also wearing a chain mesh body suit under her dress that went down to about mid-thigh and covered her whole torso.

He gave the pair a nod of acknowledgement before speaking. "Thank you both for coming so quickly. I need the two of you to reinforce Team 7 on an escort mission that has increased in danger." He handed the scroll to Naruto who read it quickly before nodding. "Understood Hokage-sama, anything else?" Naruto responded his usual cheer absent; he was in "business mode".

The Hokage nodded before handing him another scroll, "Yes, these are the new parameters for the mission. I am also placing you two as second-in-command; meet Team 7 on route to Wave Kakashi will already be informed of the changes, Dismissed!"

The pair left as Sarutobi wrote another copy of the new orders before giving them to the patiently waiting canine summon. He took a calming breath before relaxing into his chair. He was now much more confident in the mission's outcome; Shinigami-sama informed him of the pairs full range of abilities should they need them. He and Tsubaki would be more than enough reinforcements. Traveling at ninja speed he estimated the pair should reach Team 7 about mid-day tomorrow.

* * *

**Wave Country**

Kakashi couldn't help but panic a bit, the situation wasn't looking very good. Team 7 had continued on per the Hokage's orders, told reinforcements in the form of Naruto and Tsubaki were on the way and would meet the in route. After arriving in Wave they had found themselves ambushed by Zabuza Momochi. Normally Zabuza would have been a challenge, a small one but nothing he couldn't overcome. However having to cover both Tazuna and his genin had been almost impossible. Taking advantage of Kakashi's distraction Zabuza had managed to launch Kakashi into the nearby water and trap him within the Water Prison Jutsu. Kakashi gave a mental sigh of relief when he felt a familiar energy signature, which could only belong to one pair, racing towards them at a rapid pace.

Zabuza was further terrifying the genin with the horror story of his slaughter of the entire class above him when he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened when he felt the same energy Kakashi felt building up before he jumped clear of a rather menacing black blast of energy that tore through the earth where he was just standing, releasing Kakashi in the process. Naruto's voice rang out through the clearing further scaring the already shaken genin. "Such a dark and twisted soul, you may not be a kishin egg but Shinigami-sama would gladly take your soul." A glaring Naruto appeared in the clearing in a swirl of Shunshin; Tsubaki in the form of a very ornate 4 pointed shuriken with a large ring in the center around his right arm lazily spinning, and dark energy that looked like flames covered his hand and lower arm.

Naruto turned to Kakashi "Oi Kakashi cover your team, and that eye of yours, you know how much it drains you." Tsubaki glowed yellow before her form shifted into her Yoto form and Naruto was covered in tribal markings. "We can handle this bastard." Kakashi gave a short nod and took a defensive position in front of his battered genin and covered his Sharingan before speaking. "Alright Naruto, but be careful."

Zabuza growled a bit at being ignored. "What's this Kakashi? Leaving another gaki to fight me? I'm insulted!" With a bestial roar he launched himself at Kakashi and the genin, Kubikiribōchō poised to split them in two at the waist; only to be intercepted halfway by Naruto, with Tsubaki biting into the massive zanbato leaving a short gouge in the edge of the blade. "Are you deaf Momochi-san? Your fight is with us." Naruto taunted before he forced Zabuza back with a shove. Black and yellow energy began dancing across both Naruto and Tsubaki as both their voices rang out in sync. "Soul Resonance!"

Back with the genin Kakashi was breathing easier. He knew this was a perfect match-up for the pair especially with their Soul Resonance. Sakura was the first of his genin to speak, though that didn't surprise him; neither Sasuke nor Sai were big talkers. "Kakashi-sensei are you alright and who's that fighting Zabuza?"

"I am fine Sakura, and that would be our reinforcements." He answered. "I figured that sensei, but what do you mean there is only one person I thought Hokage-sama was sending a team?" Kakashi could only smirk "You would think that however this is a unique team. The young man fighting is one of Konoha's newest tokubetsu jonin, Naruto Namikaze." His smirk only grew bigger at the widening of his genin's eyes. "The other part of the team is actually the blade in his hand. His girlfriend and partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She possesses an ability that is rather unique in the Elemental Countries, however it is common beyond the veil. Tsubaki can turn into a weapon at will that can be wielded by those with proper training like Naruto."

* * *

"Spiraling Shadow!" The dual voice of the pair rang out as Naruto charged Zabuza; his blade poised to lop off a limb, Tsubaki controlling his shadow coiled to strike like a snake. His boosted speed forced Zabuza on the defensive, and he simply couldn't regain the lost initiative. Between the katana, Naruto's increased speed and Naruto's now weaponized shadow he couldn't attack. Naruto decided to end the fight before the resonance wore him out, and called out his last attack "Three Extremes!" As Naruto forced himself inside Zabuza's guard as his left hand was bathed in soul energy. "Wei! Wu! Shu!" Each word punctuated with a brutal palm strike to Zabuza's chest.

Zabuza found himself launched into a tree after what was quite possibly the second most painful thing he had felt in his life. Whatever the brat did not only hurt like hell, but did a lot of internal damaged based on the blood that now poured from his mouth. Just as Naruto approached to deal the final blow Zabuza was struck in the neck by a pair of senbon.

"I must thank you." A voice rang out as a figure garbed in the uniform of a Mist hunter-nin dropped from the trees and picked up Zabuza's lifeless body, before speaking again. "I have been tracking him for a while now, you saved me a very challenging fight."

Before the hunter-nin could speak again they were forced to leap away as Naruto's shadow lashed at the ground where they once stood. Naruto glared at the hunter-nin "Nice try but you can drop the act; he's still alive, I can feel it." The fake hunter said nothing as it made a single handsign and jumped into a mirror made of ice. Naruto just shook his head before he had Tsubaki revert to human form and went to check on Kakashi's team and the client.

"Is everyone okay Kakashi? We tried to get here as fast as possible." Kakashi just gave him an eye smile. "Ma, ma Naruto don't fret no one's severely injured some scrapes, bruises, and mild exhaustion. Now then Tazuna-san I believe you said your house was close by?" The old bridge builder just gave him a nod telling them to follow him.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Yeah I'm going with the commonly used "veil" that separates the Elemental Countries from the rest of the world, so sue me. I am trying to make the chapters longer because that seems to be the main complaint I am receiving. Also review and comment, hell even send me a PM if you want I like constructive criticism and also I may use you as a backboard to bounce ideas off of. Also one final note I am going back through the chapters correcting errors sometime soon.


End file.
